War of the Dardanelles
The 'War of the Dardanelles '''was a war fought between the Fourth Reich and Cybernetic Turkey in December 2017. The war was a result of the Fourth Reich's expansionist policy. Veronica accused Sultan Erdogan of mistreating the Gamer Girlz that lived in Turkey. The Turkish territory west of the Dardanelles was also considered to belong to the Fourth Reich, Since it was European Territory. Participants Fourth Reich ''Main Article: Fourth Reich The Fourth Reich was a Fеminazi Dictatorship that oppressed Gamers. (Gamer Girlz are not considered to be true Gamers and are thus exempted by Fеminazi Racial Theories) It's gradual conquest of Europe made a conflict with Turkey inevitable. A large amount of Gamers lived inside Cybernetic Turkey, And it was considered friendly to Gamers. Cybernetic Turkey Main Article: Cybernetic Turkey Cybernetic Turkey was an Anarcho-Fascist dictatorship under the control of Sultan Erdogan, Who was voluntarily helped by his Janissaries to establish a Stateless Society led by a Fascist Dictator. Gamers made up 15 to 20 percent of the population in Turkey. Course of the war Opening hostilities On 1:00 AM, 1 December 2017, The Fourth Reich's troops, Which numbered 200 thousand, Invaded Turkey. It was divided into army groups A, B and C. After quickly taking Eastern Thrace and routing the local garrison in less than 24 hours, Army group A crossed the Dardanelles, While Groups B and C captured Gallipoli and entered the Biga Peninsula. By 3 December, The Fourth Reich had captured most of the Biga Peninsula as well as the Kocaeli peninsula. Operation Yilan The Turkish Strategy, Called "Operation Yilan" called for the 20 thousand Turkish troops to withdraw and regroup in the Turkish Capital, Ankara. If Ankara were to be surrounded, Then the 15 thousand troops in eastern Turkey would be able to flank the surrounding army and score a decisive victory against the Fourth Reich. The Turkish Minister of Defense, The Engineer from Team Fortress 2 considered this strategy Delusional and instead advocated to end the conventional resistance and begin a Guerrilla war. He aimed to make the occupation costly, Which would allow Turkey to achieve a long-term victory. His proposal was ignored, And he was instead tasked with preparing the defenses in Ankara. Battle of Ankara As the Fourth Reich's onslaught continued, It became clear that the Turkish Strategy did not work. The sheer speed of the Fourth Reich's advance made a coordinated retreat impossible and the Turkish army found itself surrounded in Bursa on 5 December. While Army group A continued the siege of Bursa, Army group B verged on unprotected southwest Anatolia, While army group C headed towards Ankara to reach it before it could be reinforced by the 15 thousand troops in eastern Anatolia. On 7 December, While most of the 15 thousand troops in Eastern Anatolia had not yet arrived, The Engineer from Team Fortress 2 had successfully prepared the defense of the city. He had gathered 643 volunteers from the city, 150 of whom were gamers. Soon, Army Group C arrived with 50 thousand troops to Turkey. Despite being outnumbered 100:1, Ankara held thanks to the help of the skilled and brave Gamers. Fourth Reich gains momentum After failing to take Ankara, Army Group C besieged it instead. In anticipation of the reinforcements coming from Eastern Turkey, They sent a 25 thousand strong detachment, Army Group D, To try and defeat the army group that was gathering in Keyseri, Southeast of Ankara, Which was currently 10 thousand strong and waiting for an additional 5 thousand to catch up. Thanks to a communication error, The commander of Keyseri (The Medic from Team Fortress Classic) believed 50 thousand troops to be tied down fighting in Ankara to a 20 thousand strong Turkish force, And thus was not expecting this sudden attack. Despite the initial suprise, The Medic from Team Fortress Classic managed to create a line of defense. He hoped that the garrison from Ankara or any of the remaining 5 thousand units would come to flank the Fourth Reich. Sadly, This did not occur. Despite this, The Battle of Kayseri would go on to be the bloodiest of the war, Claiming 5 thousand lives on both sides, Before The Medic from Team Fortress Classic had to retreat. Turkey Collapses, Fеminazi Victory After the victory in Keyseri, The Turkish situation in the east was in total collapse. The Fourth Reich rapidly gained momentum, And despite a brief battle in Erzurum, Had completely taken all of eastern Anatolia by December 15th. The only part of Cybernetic Turkey not part of the Fourth Reich was Ankara, Whose beleaguered garrison led by The Engineer from Team Fortress 2 had been subject to starvation and desertion. Army Groups A, B and C converged on Ankara - The Gamers fought valiantly, But the conditions and the sheer numbers of the enemy force led to their defeat on December 20th, When Veronica declared victory. Aftermath The war allowed the Fourth Reich to take complete control of Cybernetic Turkey, As well as the many Gamers that lived in it, Almost tripling their Gamer population. This all led to the Gamer uprising. Category:Wars and Conflicts